Broken Wings
by Sun-san
Summary: Kate Johnson is an average teenager in high school. She's depressed and she can't think of anything to solve her Tara problem... until she filled her head with a such maniacal plan that no one will be able to stop her... not even herself.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 / I Wonder Why**

I wonder why the world isn't fair,

Why am I made as a minor?

My superiors degrade me,

My enemies… even worse…

Should the only thing that stops me,

From running away,

Be others… or myself?

"Don't I always tell you to do your homework first, Kate?" Her mother said impatiently. She bit at a lock of her blonde hair and sighed. Then she gestured slowly to her room. "Please, you'd think you'd learn by now that I'm afraid that you'll get bad grades and that'll effect your future, honey." She said after a moment and stroked her daughter's hair.

"But Mom, Matt can only play _today_! This very day, do you understand me? He's going to be _so_ busy this week! Can't you just make an exception?" Kate replied furiously, refusing her mother's embrace.

Kate's cheeks turned bright red. She stomped on the floor with her foot impatiently. Her hands to her hips, clenched. She could feel tears behind her eyes.

Kate was always getting what she wanted; food, toys, books: anything. She always thought that her mom would eventually give in to this fight that wasted her time. She didn't realize her mother's eyebrows furrowed.

"No."

Kate asked herself if she'd heard right. Did her mother just say no to her?

"…what?"

"I said no, Kate. Homework first; and if you finish it early, you may go see Matt until dinner."

She was lost with without words. With her teeth clenched, she ran to her room.

Kate's mom saw the streaks of tears from her eyes and thought to herself: _God, she must hate me now…_

A total of three slams came from Kate's bedroom. Her mother sighed. Three slams meant bad business. Then she went back to the kitchen and dialed Kate's dad's phone number.

"Hi… umm… Robert?" Shelly (Kate's mom) said through the phone.

"Yeah, what do you want Shelly? I haven't got the time." He replied.

"I—I'm so-sorry b-but I need to talk to someone…" Shelly spoke slowly, trying to hold herself together.

Robert heard the voice crackle and realized his mistake for refusing her plea. He felt terrible. She hadn't been this distressed since they last… He wasn't prepared to think about that now. He lowered the phone and called the workers to a stop for a little coffee break. Everybody looked tired and agreed with him. He returned to the phone.

"Listen, Shelly: I know it's hard for you but it's hard for me too." He replied softly. "Now why did you call me?"

"I think Kate's really mad at me this time…" She said, trembling.

"You know, she's a teenager; teenagers always gets mad ---"

"But she slammed the door three times! I've never heard her do that! And she was so upset! I can't believe I'd put my expectations of her becoming a doctor or something first other than her feelings…" She sobbed.

"Shhh… It is okay, Shelly; I know it's hard to understand her sometimes but she's grown up more now. She knows that you mean well…"

"Why isn't life fair?" Katie sobbed as she clung onto her pillow. Tears came streaming down instantly. She angrily wiped them away and looked at herself in the mirror. Her fingers snaked through her large face and saw herself with puffy, red eyes from crying.

Unlike most girls, she wasn't very attractive or appealing for that matter. She was fat; over large, bloated, what ever they call it. Although she had long, beautiful blonde hair and clear blue eyes, it seemed like nothing can please the public unless you're skinny with good features.

She heatedly punched the mirror and it broke into dozens of jagged pieces. Kate Johnson was also unusually strong for a fourteen-year-old girl in high school. She seems to have made her muscles by punching her bed and everything she saw after a sweltering day of "Hey Fatty". But Kate can also be gentle as an angel. She appreciates small things in life like a blooming flowers and a caterpillar transforming into a butterfly.

But the most peculiar thing is that no one seems to appreciate her personality. Many darken their faces as they see her walking down the corridor. Every single day, girls and boys alike laugh at her. They have no idea that they were really destroying her soul. They were tearing at her like a wolf eating its prey. And it was just too unbearable to withstand! The only person that doesn't make fun of her is her best friend, Matt.

Matt was a skinny boy about fourteen years and who fit in his body very well. He was a quarterback, had lean muscles, a straight and powerful face, good grades and a kicking body. He was also the most popular guy in school. Kate envied him every second she got. She had never figured out why he befriended her but only thanked God that _someone_ tolerated her more than 5 minutes.

She dreamed of herself as the head cheerleader, had perfect teeth, a good body, good grades, cute-looking guys goggle at her and most of all: no one would make fun of her. It would be a dream come true if that happened…

"Kate…you okay?" Her mother said worriedly as she knocked gently on her door.

"GO AWAY!" Kate screamed at the top of her lungs as she threw a pillow from her bed at her door. A soft flump and the pillow fell flat on the ground. As Kate looked closely, she noticed something. It had a smile on it, almost like it was showing all its teeth, laughing its head off. _Even pillows laugh at me now... I'm pathetic…_

At dinner, not a word was spoken. Her mom look distressed her sister Debbie, who was 13 year old, didn't pipe up as she does most of the time about a guy she met at school or adventures with her friends. It was quiet, too quiet. Then the whole world crashed down when her mom spoke.

"You know… that Danny boy does his homework and he got top grades… maybe you should follow his example."

Kate squeezed her spoon and replied icily, "Then why not just adopt that bastard then if you keep on mentioning and comparing me to him?"

"Kate! Watch your language!" Her mom yelled back.

Dinner ended as a disaster. Kate ran back to her room and cried more. It seemed like she cried a lot during these days.

_Every time she mentioned the idiot and compare me to him, I just couldn't stand it anymore! The bastard may as well be her son anyways… Doesn't my effort and A's in school mean anything to her? She doesn't even know I'm going through hard times with my weight so why even mention the guy when we just had a fight? Sometimes, I don't even know she's really my mother…_

Sleep slowly crept onto Kate and she fell asleep, clutching her pillow. If you had looked at her, you could assume she was trying to suffocate herself. Night fell and morning grew. The sun quietly went up. Streams of light filled the room. Kate drew up her blankets over her head.

"Kate, Kate, Kate! Wake up, Kate!" Her sister sang happily.

Kate turned over and drew the covers closer to hide her ears. _Easy for her to be excited for school_; _I don't think there was any place even worse then home. _But there was. It was school.

Kate Johnson was taking school at Brick Wall High. It's a fine name for it since there were so many obstacles in there and the school barely checks on the wildlife growing steadily outside in the fields. The teachers were strict but caring. Yet, the principle was a bitch and she didn't care about anything. Her only thought is to have a smoke outside after every break she had. She was about thirty years of age; yet, she looks to be about fifty years. Her hair was a light shade of red and her hips were as large as a hippo. Kate hated her.

"Come on Kate! Or we're going to miss school!" Debbie said in urgency. Her voice was hurried. She clung on a backpack of jewelry, make-up and brushes.

Kate moaned and slowly slithered out of bed. She dragged herself to the bathroom and turned on the shower that filled her with cold water. She lathered herself with soap groggily. The drops of water rolled down her naked body as she quickly finished the shower. She took a towel from outside the shower and wrapped herself in it. The cotton felt good against her bare skin. It was quite refreshing.

Then, she brushed her teeth furiously, now that she was wide awake, and washed her face. While she was fixing her wavy hair into a ponytail, her mom called for them breakfast.

Kate climbed down the stairs like she was hypnotized and slowly gobbled up her breakfast. As she chewed, she thought of what her peers will do today. _Maybe they'll let me off easy and just call me names…_

The morning air stung her face as she headed for school. She forced herself to drag her legs. School wasn't that bad, is it? Wrong.

"Hey Kate, I was going to catch some fish using bait but I think you should've deserved it!" laughed one kid. He clutched his stomach as he laughed. _Boooring… That wasn't even good you stupid idiot._

"Hey Kate, maybe you should join the Sumo wrestling team, you Fatso!" said another kid hauntingly. His friends jeered and hollered at her.

Kate clutched her heart. The word or term _Fat _was always a weak side on Kate. Every time she hears the word, she looks around and thinks that the person's talking about her. Sometimes it was but sometimes it wasn't. Either way, she can feel a painful stab at her heart.

Tears were starting to come but she wiped them quickly away in a manner no one noticed. More and more people joined in, expanding on his remark.

She felt her spirit tear one by one.

She noticed that some of her so called "friends" also joined in on the teasing. She didn't care about them anymore. They had left her to be one of the crowds so they won't be teased at either. They never mentioned to anyone that Kate was nice and that she didn't like the teasing. They never told people to stop doing this to her. They never explained about how great she can be if you'd just let her be. They just decided to keep quiet and aim sarcastic words at her.

Everyday, she was laughed at. And everyday, she was tormented by the idea of just ending everything with a gun or a knife. But she never did it. She couldn't bring herself to end it all. She was pathetic. It just ended while she was silently crying at night and wished this was all a dream, that she would wake up to parents she loves and a school of people that would finally accept her. But it_ isn't a dream; everything was real_.

She would check her mail and find most letters telling her how stupid, ugly and weird she looks and how fat she is. Matt just told her that they were just proving how stupid they were for spending time doing _that_. Matt himself was never inside with the crowds. He stayed faithful. And that's why Kate still had hope. She still dreams that someday, she would be an ordinary person (and hopefully someone popular) who hasn't been for the rest of her life. She wants some guy to actually be nice to her for once or some person to actually _consider_ befriending her.

The jeers of her peers were constant as she arrived at class. Matt sat behind her and Tara, Kate's worst enemy, sat right in front of her. She wonders how she can ever see with her abnormally large and thick head that stupid cheerleader has got, right in front of her. Matt was usually passing notes to meet up after school for the arcade. His sense of humor in his notes made her smile. And Matt, who only sees a flicker of happiness he has given her, feels good about it. Every little thing counts for Kate. He is happy that he's giving her hope.

The bell rings as Mr. Turner tells everyone to have a good lunch. Kate gathered up her school books and stuffed them neatly in her backpack. Then she headed for the cafeteria with a paper bag in hand full of the stuff mom packed her.

As she sat down, Kate noticed that people were whispered behind her back. She caught a couple of words forming the words:" I bet she eats fat for lunch _and _dinner…" Kate was stunned as she looked at her normal, fat-free apple and small peanut butter sandwich. More whispers behind her back made her lose her appetite. She was sick to her stomach.

"What's wrong? Don't like peanut butter, Kate?" Matt asked clueless. He scratched his head.

Kate laughed. She told him about the people whispering behind her and said she just lost her appetite out of disgust.

"I'll see you in English class then, ok?" She said to him and waved slightly before hurrying off to the other class.

"Obay." Matt said stupidly with a mouthful of food.

At English class, they were doing poetry. Kate got excited. Poetry was something she was good at! _This should be a piece of cake. _And it was! Kate breezed through poetry like a sail boat through water with high wind. At the end of the class, Mrs. Stenning offered to read the class a piece of poetry by Kate Johnson before the class went. Everyone moaned. Mrs. Stenning didn't notice and read forth Kate's poem:

"Patterns within betrayal chilled my heart with an everlasting effect of revenge

Sizzling tongs of aggression burned my eyes, my soul, and my freedom

The hammers and nails of those filthy looks chiseled me unbalanced

Fool's hope chased me away of my Godforsaken mind into darkness

Vile was these chains that held my spirit down

Everyone were monsters, enemies to my scarred eyes

Why did they taunt me so that everything positive blurred away?

My ears snap shut in disgust; I try to ban the black noise

But those blissful memories evaporated right in front of me

I was chained

Forever."

The class fell silent. Kate felt herself blush bright pink and hid underneath the table. Mrs. Stenning wasn't supposed to read that out loud! _I just gave it to her because I thought she would like it, not because I wanted to show off! Now everyone will think I'm a big bragger! Oh God! This cannot be happening to me!_

"Now class, wasn't that so inspiring?" Mrs. Stenning said as she smiled. She placed the piece of paper down that contained the poem on her desk. Arms folded, she awaited the class's approval.

The whole class nodded in agreement. They all thought it was a deep poem that Kate wrote. That simple gesture relieved Kate by 150. While on her way out, people were congratulating her on a job well done. Tara absolutely looked furious! Her faced was red and she glared viciously at Kate as she walked out of the classroom. Her fist clenched and she muttered something under her breath. This was a perfect day. Kate smiled to herself.

But by after school, Tara _accidentally _spread the word that Kate Johnson was just a bitch that wanted to show off. Everybody's minds turned back to what they were before but with an added fact that the fat girl liked to show off. Kate felt miserable. Her eyes blazed hotly to get revenge.

Kate furiously packed her things into her backpack into an unusually untidy order. Matt noticed her strange combo and asked what's wrong.

"Nothing; it's none of your business Matt…" She sulked and walked off.

Then she hurried back home. Her mind was swarming with vengeance.

"How was your day, honey?" Her mom called worriedly as she heard the door slam loudly behind Kate.

"Just leave me alone!" She screamed and marched into her room. Her mother sighed as she heard her angry thuds on the carpet, heading to her room. There was one final slam and all was quiet. Her mother rubbed her temples slowly and tried to plan their next meeting _very carefully_.

She thought about how her so-called "friends" went along with everyone else and left me to cry alone. Sure, Matt stayed but what does it matter? It's only one person. Someday, he might leave her too and I will be completely isolated from everyone, including myself. Mom was always yelling at her and picking on Kate's oddities and mistakes she makes. Didn't Mom care that she is always going through a life of pain every single day? Didn't _anyone _think that everyday, her soul would be writhing with anguish? It seems that even sometimes, they even joke about it. And every time, they expect her to do better. Don't they know that she couldn't do any better even if she tried harder? Should you punish someone for doing their most? Should you punish someone who hates life beyond all things?

_Why does life always have to be so unfair all the time? I never did anything wrong. Why am I being punished?_

_Why?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 / Plans from Strangers**

They think they can help…

But they're useless to me.

They hurt, they prod…

I just can't stand it anymore…

But consequences remain my ally.

Kate was a straight A student at her school. But not "A+" as her mother always wanted. All the students were quite envious of Kate. They insulted her in every chance they got. It was mostly about her weight but some were about how she's such a teacher's pet and how ugly she is. They sneered, snorted, joked, laughed and screamed everything at her. Then they would walk off, howling with laughter. They didn't even feel pity when Kate's eyes started to water and she quietly turned away and tiptoed back to her dark corner to rot.

In some way, Kate accepted her feelings and hid them, _deep_ underneath until at night when she let everything out when she bawls silently while everybody was asleep. She threw tantrums and she hated the fact that she was fat. She denies that God did make a mistake for her getting the wrong body. She knew God did this to her. That's why she hates him; she hates everything about him. At his name, she stiffens and holds her tears back. She had no idea why he would do this to her. What had she done?

While she was pacing herself to school, Matt swung by and congratulated her on her poem. Kate snorted. Matt doesn't get around much so he doesn't even know about the "bitch who shows off" crap. Realizing her luck, she sighed in relief. The she smiled and told him to meet with her after class. He nodded in agreement, almost too fast and foolish. He grinned as Kate laughed in her tingly laugh.

Class was as usual; Mr. Turner gave them extra homework to do. He thinks that doing more homework helps people understand the concept more. Everybody groaned. Extra homework! And it's _math_! Kate wonders why kids these days hate math. Is it like every time someone mentions the word, their mind just freezes up and they answer very slowly in a dumb voice. It's quite weird. And since Kate's good at math, people go to her for advice on how to do multiplication, division, algebra; the usual. Of course she most happily will help but sometimes, she'll turn down the offer and take bids like for five bucks a lesson or something that will catch her attention like a movie or a concert ticket. She won't do it for free you know!

But instead of offers of money and glamour after class, Mr. Turner called her to stay in with him for a few more minutes.

"Kate, are you coming or not?" Matt called.

"I'll just be a second; Mr. Turner needs to speak with me." Kate replied.

"Okay." Matt said and rushed off to his Chemistry class.

Her mind wonders why Mr. Turner suddenly called her for a meeting after class. When she found out, her heart sank like a rock. It was about her weight problem.

"Listen Kate, you're a very bright person. I know it's hard for you but you should start to pay attention to what you're eating."

"What?" Kate replied back, astonished.

"I mean, you have to start thinking of yourself and your body. Maybe you should try the cross country team and sweat some off," He continued, not ever hearing her, "Here; I have some doctors' cards."

Mr. Turner shoved a bunch of cards in Kate's hands roughly.

"You should go to them for advice on how to lose weight. I know how you feel." He said gently.

Kate was stunned; her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open. She tried to hide the tears but she couldn't. She turned away from her teacher and wiped away her tears. _How could he, of all people, be not thinking about how I should react to this? Is he expecting me to be thrilled or something? Well, I'm not!_

As Mr. Turner blabbed away, Kate left the classroom in a hurry. She scribbled a note and dropped it as she fled. Then she ran out the door of the school with tiny droplets streaming down her face.

_He doesn't even know how I would feel about it? Does he always have answers for everything? Seeing doctors won't help me, they'll destroy me… _Kate thought to herself, frustrated. She sighed and quickly turned a right to her house. Her shoes raced across the cement, guiding her to her destination. How was she going to explain this to the principle not to mention her mom?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 / Afterthoughts**

My mind splits up in the darkness,

And I don't know what to do.

Who can I run for help?

I lay there…

I am so cold, unloved and hatred.

But light guides me towards the only one that could understand.

As Kate raced across the pavement, it was surely obvious where she was heading. The house looked pale yellow, almost cream-colored with a chocolate colored roof. The building was two floors high with one basement at the bottom where anyone seldom went into. The windows were wide and the garden was filled with the most exotic and most extraordinary flowers she had ever seen in her life, even though she had traveled half the world because her mom kept on moving from job after job after job... which quite annoyed Kate; she had always wanted to stay somewhere quiet and stable whereas her mother wanted a place to have wild parties and drink as much as she could. You see, Kate's mom was an alcoholic and she refused to get help, denying that she had an alcohol problem.

_That's why they split up..._ Kate thought. And the night's outbreak of remorse cries flew back into her mind as she slowly walked up to the house door.

"I'm tired of you always coming home all drunk, admit it Shelly, you have a problem!" Robert exclaimed so fierce that Shelly didn't say a word. She knew that she screwed up big time. Yet after a few moments, she considered that he would never hurt her and spoke again.

"You... You're implying that _I_ did something wrong, Robert?" She let out a hollow laugh. "Where is she then? Where's _Rebecca_? Don't you realize what's been happening? Why you've been always away on what you call "long business trips"? I called you fucking boss and he said there hasn't been a trip since last September! What are you playing at? I know everythi ---"

"Where's your proof you madwoman? And why is it _your_ idea to go into other people's business?" Robert yelled back. But he couldn't hide it, he felt fearful; Shelly had struck home.

She looked downcast and then angrier than she's ever been in her entire life. After a few seconds passed, she said in a clear and hurt voice, "Because... aren't I your wife?"

And then she quietly told a shocked and very dismal Robert Johnson to leave her house and that she will send for his things later.

As the door closed, tears streamed down her face. She looked up at her daughter's bedroom door, not doubting that she heard anything.

And inside her room, Kate Johnson sat there, crying her eyes out. And her eyes lit on fire. She will NEVER forgive her mother for this.

Tears as big as marbles rolled off her eyes and onto her shirt, leaving a big water-marks on her new GAP shirt she got just last week. Kate stopped walking and angrily wiped the tears away from her cheeks, frustrated and confused of why her parents suddenly just divorced. She hated her mother for drinking so much and she also hated her father for his stupid affair. It was as if God was angry at her and Hell loathed her; she was stuck in the middle, feeling awkward and ugly beyond anything anyone has ever seen. She felt that Life presented no more meaning. Why was this happening to her now? What had she done?

"... Kate?" A familiar voice suddenly said in shock.

Kate broke out of her random thoughts of depression and tilted her head up to see who had just spoken her name. It was Matt.

"Oh Matt," Kate said in a broken voice as she jumped into his arms. "Everything's a mess and I - I ju- - I just don't know wha- what to d- do anymore!" Tears began to flow freely once again. She felt that the only person that understood her was her best friend, Matt.

Matt stood quiet for a moment, letting his best friend piece herself together and getting the whole story. _She feels so soft and warm..._ He randomly thought._ Wait... what are you talking about, Matt? She's your best friend for God's sakes! Stop thinking like that!_

"... Tara's been horrible, calling ME a bitch when SHE'S the one that a whore! And my mom and dad don't help, they're divorced now." She said "divorced" as if it was some disgusting flavor that still remains in her mouth.

"Huh? Oh right..." Matt said, she felt like he was distracted and eyed him carefully.

"Are you okay?" Kate asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine Kate..." He assured her.

"Okay... well... how was practice? You sure got home early." Kate asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, the coach told us that we didn't need to do practice today; he cancelled it. He said that he was busy doing something else with the other teachers... planning some trip, no doubt."

"Whoa, that's cool..."

By now, Kate was all settled down. When she was around Matt, she knew that she could trust him and tell him everything. They've been friends for like, ever!

"Any idea what it is?" Kate asked conversationally.

"Hmm... it could be some kind of camping trip or a trip to Play Land!" He laughed. "I have no idea but you could ask Mrs. Stenning, she _loves_ you as a student... teacher's pet." He jokingly laughed and unconsciously put his arm on her shoulder.

"Uhh... Matt? What are you doing?" Kate asked nervously as she took a glance at his arm. Was there something there? Would it hurt them? She turned her head briskly towards her left, looking around to see if a wild animal would suddenly ejaculate itself at them in a ferocious manner. But nothing was there. Kate had a sudden uneasiness that washed over her. Could it be…?

"Oh, I was... erm... getting something." He replied, breaking the silence. Thankfully, there was a magazine on the other side of Kate so he reached down and got it. "Yes, there it is... I was doing a bit of light reading."

Kate laughed; her laughter was all tinkled, sweet and loving; exposing her lovely dimples in the sunshine, making her radiant... _God, how I love to hear her laugh..._ Matt thought.

"Umm… how would you like to come inside?" Matt instinctively asked as he caught a quick glance at his friend's distant face. She looked deep in thought and a sad texture formed in her eyes. He could've _sworn_ that they turned gray for a second in those lovely, clear blue eyes of hers. But as soon as he asked, she reverted back to her natural state and gladly took his offer of a cup of hot cocoa.

Kate noticed that no one else was in the house.

"Where has everyone gone?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, they're on this trip to Sunshine Coast for a little holiday. They gave me a choice to come with them or not but… I felt like it would be abandoning my teammates during their biggest season." He replied humorously.

Kate smiled back at him, sharing his humor.

They arrived to his kitchen and sat down at the dinner table.

"May I have your orders please, madam?" He asked in a low voice, accented with some fake French as she took her seat.

She laughed. "Yes, I would like a cup of your finest hot cocoa please." She replied in a voice that would suite a Queen.

"Quick as a flash…" He exclaimed and quickly whipped up some hot cocoa for them both and sat down beside her. "… and here it is!"

As they were chatting about God knows what (they kept on moving towards different topics), fatigue overwhelmed them both and they both collapsed onto the sofa nearby. His strong hands wrapped around her protectively. It was quite comfortable. And Matt was enjoying every moment of it; how he could smell her hair that smelled of strawberries, how he could embrace her and how he could see her smile just before she fell asleep.

Kate, who had many sleepovers with Matt since they were toddlers, had thought nothing of it. She hadn't notice Matt's eyes flicker with tenderness only lovers had. As night neared, she slowly drifted off into a deep slumber while surveying the night sky through her best friend's window.

The night sky was scattered with bright shining stars.

And a worried mother rubbed her temple. _Where has she gone_?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 / I Hate You**

I hate myself and my whole existence,

But I hate you even more.

Why shouldn't I just throw myself down that bridge?

Or stab myself over and over again?

I can feel my mind deteriorate,

I vanish in thin air.

When dawn broke in the dark sky of night, Kate opened her eyes slightly, glancing down to only see her best friend, breathing slowly with peaceful eyes of an angel. She smiled at him and turned her head outwards, looking at the beautiful morning dew on the grass outside. She could hear faint chirping of the red robins outside and everything seemed so right. And as she felt Matt shift his weight on the sofa, he murmured something underneath his breath. She could barely catch it but she heard it.

"I love you…" He said softly.

_Hehehe, _someone_ has a crush… I wonder who it is._ Kate thought. A pang of jealousy hit her just _thinking_ about Matt with another girl, laughing… smiling… holding hands… _Stop._ Kate told herself. She can't feel this way towards him, they've been friends _forever_! She can't just waltz in his life and suddenly asked him if he liked her… _Besides,_ she thought to herself_, who would like _her? The thought seemed to stick to her mind. Who _would_ like her? No one she supposed. She was just too ugly… not to mention overweight.

Kate frowned. Why was she like this? Why had she let herself do this to her body?

_But you didn't._ A small voice told her. She was startled by the sudden thought.

"Why didn't I do it then?" She asked grumpily out loud.

_Her. _It replied hauntingly.

"Who?"

_Your mother._ It hissed. _Your _dear_ mother did this to you. You know it. She's always been feeding you, encouraging you to try her new recipes… Getting you hooked on everything that you've consumed today. You know it! You think this all the time! _It ended in such ferocity that Kate jumped slightly.

She waited for that voice to come again. But it didn't. It seemed to have left her alone… for now. She twiddled her thumbs. What did this all mean? Why would she be talking to herself? Was her mother _really_ the one to blame?

"No, it's my own fault… I was the one who turned me into this monster… I can't even think about me anymore… I'm hideous." Kate sobbed quietly.


End file.
